


Vlad

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: History - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vlad was the real victim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Vlad hates his family, he really does.
Relationships: Vlad Tepes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Vlad

"Vlad?" My mother's voice calls out to me.

I don't answer her.

"Vlad?" She calls again.

Next thing I hear is my father's booming voice, "Vladislav Tepes! Get out here right now."

"Rahat," I mutter as I head to the door. I open it.

My parents glare at me. Now why would they be pissed at their nine year old son.

"Vlad, can we go somewhere more privet?" My mother asks.

I nod. "Sure."

-

"We have a task for you," My father says.

"What kind of task?" The words escape my body.

My father smiles. "Honey wouldn't you leave?"

"Sure," My mother leaves the room.

My father looks at me. A perilous grin is engraved across his weathered face. "I need you to kill someone."

"Holy rahat," I say with such a tone of ardent.

My father picks up a wine glass, inspects it, and lets the alcohol whirl around in it. "You'll do it surely, Vlad. Right? You wouldn't betray your old man, now would you, Vladislav?"

I bit my lip. "No."

My father slightly cackles. "Good. Now, I guess it is time that we talk about who you kill."

"Yeah," I said, my voice wavering.

My father said with an emotionless tone, "I need you to kill Ottoman's leader."

I slightly gasp.

My father glares at me.

I look away.

"You aren't soft, are you?"

Nothing is said.

"If you are, you won't be my son away more," My father sneers.

"How do you want me to kill him?" I ask.

My father shrugs. "Anyway."

I take a deep breath. "Fine, I'll do it."


End file.
